When Enemies Join As One
by retroville9
Summary: This is a twist for our two enemies, Cindy and Jimmy. Find out what happens in this twist of a story on May 25th and how they join as one. J/C
1. Chapter 1

"_When Enemies Join As One"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

"_NEUTRON!"_

Entrance of _Cindy Vortex_, a girl who is a complete, well, _bitch_. Her sudden arrogance and anger come from an emotion we would like to call, _love_. Love is a very complex emotion. Some people deal with this emotion in very different manners. For Cindy, it's pretty simple. You see, she takes out her anger and frustration of her love for Jimmy Neutron (who I will introduce in a minute) and make him go through complete hell. She uses this technique to make sure that Jimmy knows how she feels about him. This is being his enemy.

"Vortex, _please_. Just because I got an A+ and you didn't, doesn't mean you have to get mad! It's not _my _fault that my intelligence level is far more superior to _yours._"

Entrance of _Jimmy Neutron_, a boy with a very...very…massive…head. Jimmy uses the same technique as Cindy, right? Wrong. Unlike Cindy, Jimmy is more confused about his emotions towards Cindy. Because Cindy treats Jimmy like a piece of shit, Jimmy has no intention of ever being nice to her. _Ever_. But deep down, Jimmy is infatuated with Cindy. Why not? Cindy is very intelligent and is a replica of Jimmy in a female-bitchy form.

So my question to you is why don't they just get over their differences and join as one?

One word.

_Competition._

"Neutron, don't give me that crap. I am _just _as smart as you and you know it."

I repeat _competition._

"Oh, really? Then why is my average an A+ and yours is an A? Oh, wait. I know why. Simply put, _I _am smarter. I am more intelligent than you will ever be, Vortex. Might I point out the color of your hair? _Blonde_! That explains oh so much."

"OH, so you're to bring my _appearance _into this!? Oh please."

"Just admit it Vortex, you can't measure up to my standards."

Now, as you might notice. They seem to bicker and never seem to want to stop, right? This would also be a branch off of competition and to cover up their feelings. Cindy is aware of this unlike Jimmy.

"I hate you Neutron."

"Oh, not as much as I hate _you_ Vortex."

All of this my friends, is about to _change_.

Welcome to _May 25th_, the day they **joined as one.**

* * *

**An update will be coming very shortly! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_When Enemies Join As One"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Znak – Hah, you'll have to find out! I will!**

**Michelle Weasley Fenton – Thank you! **

**Cloeandcam4eva – Thank you very much.**

**Darkbunny92 – Hmmmm is right!**

**Jediguru – Hahaha, OH SNAP! Yes, I will update!**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro – Yeah, I centered it because it was the intro and yeah. I did it like that. Don't worry, it will be back to normal from now on.**

**Thanks again everyone! Keep reading!**

* * *

"Ms. Betty Quinlan, here I come!"

So, here's the deal. May 25th is the day of the dance. Like _the _dance that everyone talks about all year. Now of course our friend Jimmy here wants to ask the beautiful Betty Quinlan to the dance. However, there's someone who's not in favor of this at all.

Hello _Ms. Cindy Vortex._

Cindy is nervous beyond belief about this dance. It's been on her mind for the past three months and momentarily she's about to have a hear attack or panic attack. Either way, she's completely unstable. Her best friend Libby Folfax already has a date obviously. She's going with Sheen, the most hyper, outgoing, obnoxious boy you will ever know. However, Libby finds Sheen completely adorable and sensitive that she without question said yes when Sheen asked her to go with him. _Blah blah blah._

Cindy wants to go with Jimmy. Period. But she already knows that Jimmy totally wants to go with Betty no matter what Cindy does to stop it. She doesn't have any other options either. Nick Dean? Yeah, she totally would ask him if he hadn't have broken his ankle _again _for the seventh time this month. She was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless.

At school, Jimmy happily made his way to where Betty was and out of breath asked her if she wanted to go to the dance with him. He even had a bouquet of flowers for her. _Pathetic._

"Jimmy, I would love to but…"

This is about the time when Jimmy's heart sank to the ground and broke in two. He knew the word _but _oh too well. Jimmy was shattered. He wanted to die right there and he seemed like the most ridiculous idiot ever. He began to walk away until…"

"Hey NERD-tron. Watch where you're going. You're in my way."

Jimmy turned around and rolled his eyes. Cindy always has the _best _timing on when to insult me. Impeccable timing actually.

"Anyway, Jimmy I'm sorry. But, I already have someone to go with. I'm sorry."

Betty gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek and walked away slowly. Jimmy was almost ready to cry when _someone _pushed him from behind.

"Hey NERD-tron. I said watch where you're GOING!"

"Vortex, I'm not even in your way. Now stop purposely walking into me and leave me alone."

Cindy was taken aback by this and watched as Jimmy ran out of the school doors. She was puzzled by this sudden anger and didn't know what to think.

_What the hell is stuck up HIS ass? _


	3. Chapter 3

"_When Enemies Join As One"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I appreciate it! **

**Jediguru – Yeah, I'm sorry it was short. I was rushing it because I was on a different computer and yeah...haha. Thanks though!**

**Darkbunny92 – Oh I know! Such feeling!**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro – Thank you! **

**Kumagers54 – Haha, thanks. I've been a Jimmy Neutron fan since it came out in 2001. I know basically everything about the whole Jimmy/Cindy relationship. **

**Znak – Thanks!**

**Thanks again everyone. Now, here's the best chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Meditation. _

Yes, that will work.

Cindy looked up at her ceiling and was brainstorming on how to ask Jimmy to the dance after watching him get rejected by Betty. She thought it was pretty funny at first, but felt bad about it afterwards for a reason she did not know. It's not _like _her to care.

Her emotions were running high at this point and she didn't know what to do. She tried meditating earlier but that didn't work as she'd hope. As she tried it again, she began giggling and stopped immediately.

Why must she feel this way? To hate someone so much but to love them uncontrollably all at the _same time_? Talk about a migraine!

She got up from her bed and paced around her room. _I could try calling him? I mean that's the easiest way to ask him but…gah. I don't know. _

She decided to go to sleep and take care of it the following day.

Jimmy on the other hand was still wide awake at one in the morning and felt his rejection from Betty more than ever. _How could she do this to me? I thought she liked me! _Not. Betty never _really _liked Jimmy. She just felt bad for him, but let's not tell Jimmy that.

Jimmy banged his head against the wall and brainstormed on who to ask next. _Well, there's the girl in my English class…no she's taken. Or that girl in my gym class…no she looks like a man. Or there's always Cind-_

Before he could finish he stopped himself. _What am I THINKING!? _He shook his head and went to sleep.

The next day at school everyone was talking about the dance and nerves spread like a disease for all the guys who were ready to ask the girls they liked.

"OH MY GOD HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE! OH MY GODDD!"

_Shut the fuck up._

Cindy didn't want to hear this obviously considering she already knew she wasn't going to be asked to the dance. Why would she? She's a freaking bitch, duh.

"Cindy! Hey, I wanted to ask you something!"

Cindy froze. She didn't know who this person. She didn't know what she would expect if she turned around. So, she took a deep breath and turned around slowly to see…

"Hi, Bolbi."

* * *

OH, **shut down**. Sorry the chapters are so short. They'll get longer! That was just a really good place to stop. Haha, keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

"_When Enemies Join As One"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

**This chapter will be a lot longer than my other ones this time, don't worry! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Jediguru – Haha, yeah. Bolbi was a cruel twist I will admit.**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro – Well, Cindy wasn't really desperate. She thought it was going to be Jimmy behind her but it was Bolbi. Thank you so much! **

**Okay, enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Cindy! Do you want to see me dance? Yes? Okay!"

_How much worse could this get? _Cindy felt like she wanted to die. She wanted to stick a fork in her eye. Yes, a _fork._ Not a knife. Cindy watched as Jimmy walked past her and felt like a complete idiot. Why would he ask _her _to the dance anyway? What was she _thinking? _

Cindy put her head down and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around impatiently while Bolbi looked anxious as ever.

"So, Cindy, do you…do you want to go to the dance with Bolbi?"

Cindy looked at him with a blank face and shook her head. She walked away quickly and bumped into something and fell to the ground. _Ow! _

"What the hell are you do…Neutron!?"

Jimmy looked up and opened his eyes widely. They were about; oh I would say an inch apart maybe?

Cindy's heart was pounding and just stared at him. Frozen.

He surprisingly felt the same way and gulped.

When they subconsciously were getting closer and closer, Jimmy shook his head and stood up quickly rubbing the dirt off his pants.

"Uh, I'm…I'm sorry…" Jimmy said nervously. He had no time to be mean to her right now, they almost just freaking _kissed! _

"Uh, yeah. Um…" Cindy trailed off and looked around nervously. Then she knew this was the _perfect _time to re-enter her hatred tone that she was oh so used to using.

"Well, watch where you're _going _next time NERD-tron!" she said nervously and angrily at the same time. She paced around and forgot where the hell she was going. Jimmy chuckled a little bit at her desperation and cocked his head.

"What's the problem Cindy? Do you need a _map_?" he said laughing and walked away in the other direction.

Cindy stood there with her jaw-dropped. _Hmph! _She walked away and then realized that her cheeks were extremely warm. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was blushing and she looked like a freaking hot air balloon.

_Oh my god. _

Cindy covered her face and ran out of the bathroom. She thought fast and finally realized what class she had next.

_Algebra._

And guess who's in that class? _Nerd-tron._

She took a deep breath as she prepared herself. She opened the door slowly and peeked around the classroom. Everything was the same. Laughing, chuckling, Ms. Fowl yelling and BRAWKKKing, and Jimmy. Jimmy sat there with his head down and was working on a paper. She sighed in relief and took her seat next to Jimmy. She looked at him for a split second and realized that he was looking at her. She put her head down and turned her head the other way.

Now, this would be a good time to tell you how these two enemies were feeling right about now. Cindy was feeling completely nervous and knew that things between her and Jimmy would never be the same. I mean, yes, they kissed _once _but that was a year ago! Things were _different _now. But now, since the incident had happened, things were right back to where they were before. _Awkward. _

Jimmy, on the other hand, pretended to work on an assignment when really all he was thinking about was _what the hell just happened? _There were various emotions running through his mind and he didn't know what to do. He never really felt quite like _that _before. At least not with _Cindy_. He too was still a little red in the cheeks but covered his face so no one would notice.

Especially not _Cindy._

As the class started, Jimmy and Cindy couldn't pay much attention to what Ms. Fowl was saying and kept thinking about how close they were to…

"Jimmy! Can you please demonstrate to the class how BRAKKK they're supposed to choose their partners?"

Jimmy looked up and stared at Ms. Fowl with confusion. He looked around the room and repeated _ummm_ a few times before he found himself blushing. And not just blushing a _little _bit but _a lot_.

The class started to laugh but not Cindy. Cindy put her head down again and wondered if Jimmy was thinking about the same thing she was.

"Is there a problem Jimmy?"

"N…no Ms. Fowl. I'm fine. I was just…not really paying attention. I'm…sorry." Jimmy said finally. He sunk in his chair and felt like he wanted to die. _Why was he feeling this way? Why has the hatred he's always had for Cindy fading away? _Jimmy shook his head and ran out of the classroom.

Everyone gasped and Cindy had the urge to run out after him. But, of course, she didn't. That wouldn't look _cool._ That wouldn't fit her personality. People would think differently about her. Cindy couldn't have that. So, she started laughing with the other kids.

"Wow, what's up with NERD-tron? Is his tighty-whitey's on too tight?"

The class roared with laughter and Ms. Fowl was even joining with them.

Cindy laughed quietly and put her head back down.

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

**Awww, poor Jimmy and Cindy! What will happen with them next? Stay tuned and find out! Keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_When Enemies Join As One"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

**Hey everyone. Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**

**Znak – No problem, thank you!**

**Jediguru – Haha, yeah it's supposed to be confusing! I'll try.**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro – Yeah, they pretty much are. Thank you!**

**Natsumikan0909 – Thank you!**

**Okay, ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Cindy, this is so much fun! Aren't you having fun?!"

_Shut upppppppp._

So, where is Cindy? Do you have a guess? Well, she's at Sheen's house with Libby. Playing DDR. Right now, Libby and Cindy are playing on multiplayer together and Libby's winning by a huge amount. Cindy doesn't want to be there, at _all_, but she has to be. Libby is apparently her ride home. It's pouring outside, so of course Cindy doesn't want to walk all the way home in the rain.

"GO LIBBY! GO LIBBY!"

_SHUT UPPPPP!_

Cindy rolled her eyes and got off the DDR mat as soon as the song finished. Libby and Sheen were hugging and telling each other how proud they were of each other with doing such a great job at kicking Cindy's _ass _at DDR.

"Can we _please _go now? I don't feel well."

Cindy totally bullshitted her excuse but she needed to get the hell out of there. She was bored and tired as hell and was still pretty upset with what happened with Jimmy.

"In a minute, Cindy! We're busy…" Libby said giggling.

"You know what? I'll just _walk _home."

Cindy stormed out the door. She put her hands over her head attempting to cover herself from the rain. This was a useless attempt but she didn't care. She was on the verge of tears and started running towards her house. When she opened her front door, she saw someone who definitely wasn't her parents.

"Uh, Jimmy?"

Jimmy stood there nervously and started to talk but stuttered and Cindy couldn't make out a word he was saying.

"Uh, hi. I was here to um, see if you were home…I was just on my way out but…" Jimmy said drifting off into trance.

"Why did you want to see _me_?"

"I was going to ask you something. But it really doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Jimmy anxiously said and shut the door loudly as Cindy stood there in confusion.

_What? _

Cindy had no idea what the hell he was going to ask her and she couldn't be kept waiting. Cindy stormed out of the door after him and just reached him right before he was opening the door to his lab.

"Tell me what you were going to ask me."

Jimmy gulped and looked around nervously before trying to speak again. Nothing came out.

"You better tell me Neutron, and _fast._"

Jimmy then came to the realization of something and grinned.

"I think it would be better if I _showed _you…"

"Um, excuse me? What are you…?"

But before she could finish, Jimmy had already crashed his lips onto hers and pushed her up aggressively against his lab door. Cindy's eyes opened wide but she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. A few more seconds into it, she realized that Jimmy was fooling around with her jean pockets in the back of her pants. Jimmy pulled something out and took a step back from Cindy and broke away from the kiss.

"Found it! Sorry Cindy, but I saw you with the cheat sheet for our partner exam. I knew you took it from Ms. Fowl! I was just going to use some small talk and get you to give me the sheet yourself eventually, but this worked out much better. Thanks!"

Jimmy smiled with an evil grin and shut the door to his lab. Cindy was left outside in complete shock.

_That son of a bitch! I can't believe he would so something like that. So what if I freaking took the cheat sheet, it's not like I needed it! I'm almost as smart as him! I took it for my friends, and for the $5 they were going to give me each for one. So that's why Neutron was staring at me. That ASSHOLE! _

Meanwhile, Jimmy was in his lab and seemed kind of shocked. His plan had worked out perfectly with the kiss, but he didn't think he would feel something. The only reason he did that to her was to get back at her! She was making fun of her to everyone as soon as he left the classroom. She was making _him _look bad? No way! He wasn't going to take that! But, when he kissed her there was this bolt of electricity running up and down his body and he didn't know where this emotion came from. I mean, sure he liked her deep down but he didn't know that they were_ strong _feelings.

He sat down and pondered this thought while looking at the cheat sheet he stole from Cindy. He questioned himself and shook his head. He ripped up the cheat sheets and smiled.

_Maybe I'll let this go. But, just this one time. I think..._

* * *

**Woah, big twist in the story huh? Dang!**


End file.
